Computers have become increasingly commonplace in our world and offer a variety of different functionality. Some computers are designed primarily for individual use, while others are designed primarily to be accessed by multiple users and/or multiple other computers concurrently. These different functionalities are realized by the use of different hardware components as well as different software applications that are installed on the computers.
Although the variety of available computer functionality and software applications is a tremendous benefit to the end users of the computers, it has resulted in software applications becoming increasingly powerful in terms of their features and capabilities, and thus increasingly complex. Because of the difficulties in developing complex software applications, software applications are typically tested by application developers in order to identify as many potential problems as possible before the software applications are sold or otherwise made available to their intended users. Testing software applications, however, can be problematic in that it is time consuming and difficult because it typically requires the application to be installed on one or more computers on which the testing will be performed. In some situations, the software application is tested across many machines simultaneously in order to ensure that the application scales properly, communicates among multiple computers properly, and so forth.
In light of these difficulties and problems, it would be beneficial to have an improved way to install software applications on computers in a test environment.